Notebook computers, also referred to as laptop computers, are lightweight personal computers, which are quickly gaining popularity. Popularity of laptop computers has been increasing, in part, because their prices have been dropping steadily, while maintaining similar performance as their larger siblings (i.e., desktop computers or workstations).
One attraction of notebook computers is their ease of portability. Their portability, however, exposes them to potential theft. Laptop theft may be catastrophic for the victim. Not only a relatively expensive piece of equipment is lost, but the owner may also lose any data that he or she has stored on the stolen laptop.
Physical locks may be used to secure laptop to obstacles. Such locks rely on a user to ensure that a laptop is locked. Users, however, may forget to lock their laptops, resulting in a theft.